random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Rocha
Melissa Rocha Cruz-J. Squirrel is a characters major main protagonist as Eddie´s girlfriends and children´s mother and as friendship member gang and her friends Slinky, Musa and all gang as nice and call Meli (temporarly) after call Melissa (Currently), as Melissa her love to Eddie as love-interest and misions teams gang saved her bedroom and them versus enemies Team Bad and former students. Melissa have hate father, and Melissa have parents nice is Jorge and Irela and brothers nice as friends Alex and nice sisters Cristina and Fabiola, her employee computer together Eddie, Melissa likes Eddie dating with her currents episode and workers Coffee Shop for her has crush on Eddie and too Eddie dating with Melissa date and kiss, after works coffee shop (formerly) and news reporter/New Channel Local (currently) and her likes has crush on Eddie as boyfriend and girlfriend, is currently Slinky Dog´s Owner and friends, is currently Bart and Terri´s best friend as moment friendship enter thes fours, she current clean with ejercice fit form iq not have a weight with pretty gangs saved day with love animals is formarlity protagonist part leader. Melissa have parents as Unnamed parents, have 15 children, has sisters youngest a brother Alex, her have a grandfather maternal. Appearance Melissa´s Special: Melissa´s Pilot (baby house) (1992-1994) Melissa´s The Wizard of Oz (The Wizard of Oz Anime) (1994-1996) Melissa´s Digimon (Digimon Adventure) (1996-1999, 2003-2004) Melissa´s Pokemon (Pokemon) (1999-2002, 2004-2005) Melissa´s Toy Story (Toy Story 2) (2005-2007) Squirrel Girl (Squirrel Boy) (2007-2008, 2008-2009) The Johnsons (The Simpsons) (2009-2010) Squirrel Girls (Phineas and Ferb) (2010-2011) Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-2016 beinging) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearances Fisical Her have head ball with hair brown her ears different her eyes greatest brown her nose ball with her mouth teeth with body women with hand and feet with legs and arm long, colors is palide. She clother brown and pants brown and wear clother purple and pants purple, wear clother purple and pants gray, wear clother brown with point coser and pant brown militar with sweater black, wear clother yellow and blue from the Simpsons and pants red or blue, wear pijama blue or pink and pant blue or pink or pijama white clother and pant white point gray, wear clother summer with yellow, blue, brown, and more, wear clother winter with purple, Green, Blue, and more, wear sweater from Christmas ever and Christmas Day more wear sweater, wear clother colors different fashion, wear clother from birthday and summer, wear clother t-shirt black and pant gray and shoe purple, wear clother different more. School School Toddle (formerly), School Florida (formerly), School Elementary (formerly), High School (formerly), School Stase (formerly), University Ecu (formerly), University CETEC (formerly) Employee Melissa with Eddie and gangs´s house (currently) Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episodes Major Owner Pet * Every Episode Major Owner Show Relative Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Father, Unnamed Brother, Unnamed Sisters, Unnamed Grandfather, Unnamed Aunt, Unnamed Cousin, Eddie (boyfriend), Lennie (son), Diana (daughter), Andy and Melissita and his children (children), Penny S. (daughter-in-law), Bolts (son-in-law), Ego and Elena (parents-in-law), Rodney (brother-in-law), Darlene (sister-in-law), Unnamed Uncle, Unnamed Aunt, Unnamed Two Cousins, Yuli and Briana (nieces), Pedro (nephew), Unnamed Grandmother (deceased), Unnamed Cousin Marriage, Unnamed Cousin-in-law Marriage, Unnamed Other Grandfather (deceased), Unnamed Niece Marriage, Unnamed Nephew-in-law Marriage, Unnamed Great-Aunt, Martha Ferrie (great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother), Unnamed Nieces, Unnamed Brothers-in-law, Penny (sister), Unnamed Cousin, Unnamed Niece, Unnamed Uncle, Unnamed Aunt, Unnamed Cousin, Unnamed Nephews, Unnamed Great-Nieces, Twins Granddaughters Relationship ''Eddie and Melissa´s Relationship'': Eddie J. Squirrel her and Eddie as boyfriends currents enter relationship loves as romantic-interest and her kiss to Eddie as loves and her say Eddie with dating, her loves Eddie as dating feelings by Eddie romantics-interest as Melissa enter other time dream from Melissa call Eddie his girlfriend and her kiss to Eddie, Melissa and Eddie together boyfriends relationship and her kiss to Eddie together boyfriends, Melissa has crush on Eddie as boyfriends and works students and after Melissa dating with Eddie, Melissa say Eddie "likes Eddie" as feelings and her kiss to Eddie as back boyfriends and dating with Eddie is episode currents. Slinky Dog and Musa her as her friends dogs her pet and her friends as currently likes friendship enter together relationship completed them likes her dogs friends and dont likes Rodney and Darlene get jealous and after Slinky and Musa as Eddie and Melissa´s friends her new friends likes appear friendship together. Rodney her and Rodney as briefly friends and Eddie gets jealous by Rodney dating with Melissa and her say Rodney as friends, after Rodney jealous become villain that Melissa and Eddie likes Slinky and Musa, After that Rodney and Eddie are brothers and not are cousins as friendships her brother-in-law. Darlene her and Darlene as briefly friends relationship with Eddie is Melissa´s boyfriends and Rodney is Darlene´s boyfriends, after her jealous become villain that Melissa and Eddie likes Slinky and Musa, After that Rodney and Eddie are brothers and not are cousins-in-law as friendships her sister-in-law. Thomas her and Thomas as friendship/friends call Thomas and after her speak Thomas relationship with CJ is Thomas´s girlfriends as speak nevours, Melissa and Thomas as friends enter episode currents. CJ her and CJ as friendship/friends that CJ fall in love with Thomas, Melissa and CJ as friends enter episode currents. Mordecai her and Mordecai as friendship/friends ever that Mordecai is has crush on her as friends enter relationship fans, Melissa and Mordecai as friends enter episode currents. Margaret her and Margaret as friendship/friends that Margaret fall in love with Mordecai, Melissa and Margaret as friends enter episode currents. Kim her and Kim as friends is a friendship her help Kim as friendship, her enemies from Melissa. Diana and Lennie her and children as mother and children and her loves children episode currently. Nina her and Nina as friends that her likes boys. Nick her and Nick as friends that him likes girls. Jorge her and her father as best friends enter episode something with her mother. Irela her and her mother as best friends enter episode something with her father. King Evil her and him as formerly enemies and him saved her as part members gangs as her friends King Good Chad Leen as good friends is a hero. Alex her and her brother have a friends kindly with her as bad girl. Bolts and Penny her and them as loves-interest from Diana and Lennie and her likes created from Bolts as bots. Trivial *Melissa has age regular as flashback by baby 0-3, toodle 4-6, child 7-10, child eldest 11-13 and teenager 14-19, after her has age regular as present 20, 21, 22, 23 and 24-currently as adults and born 1992, in the future age 25-currently. *Melissa has fat teenager after her has fit adults grown up. *Melissa the voiced by Pamela Adlon 15-22 retire age 15 teenager-adults and after her voiced by Jannie Haddad 22-currently teen Owner Pet/Owner Show currently Owners Franchise. *Melissa has crush on Eddie fans relationship as MelissaxEddie enter relationship fans as her boyfriend and his girlfriend. *Melissa has crush on her boyfriend Eddie J. Squirrel. *Melissa has crush on Eddie say likes Eddie as MelissaxEddie boyfriend fans and her married with Eddie as boyfriend. *Melissa same hairstyler brown similar Vannesa Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb Disney Channel. *Melissa and Margaret same voiced by Jannie Haddad 23-currently. *Her formerly hate Alex and her likes Cristina, Fabiola, Mariana, Penny as sisters and her brother Alex as allie. *Melissa has children Lennie and Diana as two children and after has 15 children. *Melissa likes Cartoon Network currently her head remember Cartoon Network currently her likes. *Melissa only likes Cartoon Network and Disney Pixar, Fox and Disney Channel currently head remember likes CartoonNetwork, Disney Pixar, Disney Channel and Fox Currently. *Melissa angry similar Bender from Futurama and maybe Anger from Inside Out Disney Pixar. *Melissa kissed to Eddie. *Melissa and Eddie alive Melissa and Eddie´s house and maybe as The Simpsons´s house and Park´s house. *Melissa likes Eddie fans loves-interest as Penny likes Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball, Bubblegum likes Finn from Adventure Time, Margaret likes Mordecai from Regular Show, Melissa likes Eddie from Owner Pet-Owner Show-currently, Musa likes Slinky Dog from Toy Story (franchise), Terri Rodriguez likes Bart from The Simpsons, Isabella likes Phineas from Phineas and Ferb serie and Bo Peep likes Woody from Toy Story (franchise). *Melissa hairstyler as Vannesa from Phineas and Ferb. *Melissa break-up Victor leave phone deleted to her erase. *Melissa voiced by Jannied Haddad currently and but Pamela Adlon retire voiced birthday actor voiced as except Pamela Adlon by Andy, and after Melissa not because retire voiced Pamela Adlon and after Melissa the new voiced by Jannie Haddad. *Melissa wear yellow and blue as The Simpsons. *Melissa hairstyler similars Eileen from Regular Show. *Melissa has age 15-19, after 20-23, currently 24 year as adults age 24 same as Eddie. *Melissa likes music, video DVD, food diet, magazine, video-game, computer works and other. *Melissa is sympathetic that Eddie is cool and friendly. *Melissa together Eddie employee computer her house with boss Bender. *Melissa is human and Eddie is animal as loves-interest and her parents is human as her mom loves-interest to her mom´s husband as team fours loves-interest and invited. * Melissa likes DVD and CD. * Melissa like you Bart got girlfriend Terri. * Melissa likes her parents-in-law as Eddie´s parents call Ego and Elena. * Melissa break-up with Victor and her boys humans ex-boyfriends as break-up past leave and Melissa likes her boyfriend married is Eddie as Melissa´s romantics-interest likes Eddie by Melissa. * She like ice cream and sushi as diet form as Pizzeti never eat. * Melissa call Melissa and but thing nickname Meli before and after name Melissa. * Melissa has dating with Eddie date loves. * Melissa is last name is Melissa Rocha Cruz. * Edlissa as Melissa and Eddie´s relationship fans. * Melissa likes Eddie as squirrel and human as boyfriends and Diana likes Bolts as robots and human as boyfriends. * Melissa say nickname Mother, Daughter, Melissa, Girlfriend, and other her nickname. * Melissa works employee with her boyfriend Eddie and her friends gangs her computer her house with boss Bender. * Melissa was names Melissa thing a mother from Lennie say "MOM". * She likes cake and milkshake. * She appear similars to Bonnie from Toy Story 3 likes girls that likes her toys and women that likes her gangs friends enter boyfriend Eddie and her friends Gangs Regular Show. * Melissa appear major role in Movie. * Melissa and Eddie same appear as boyfriends. * Melissa dislike creature episode Born Estres. * Melissa loves Eddie as boyfriends as currently best friends Slinky and Musa with Bart and Terri with others members gangs and her formerly friends Rodney and Darlene. * Melissa have a camera black for video record DVD. * Melissa have bed together her boyfriend Eddie. * Melissa likes record DVD everyday, everymoth, and everyyear. * Melissa has a friends call Penny Fitzgerard and Bender. * Melissa wear clother brown and pant brown similars Penny from The Amazing World of Gumball currently. * Melissa she appear similars to Terri from the Simpsons. * Melissa have a IPOD as phone and photo with intener and music. * Melissa and Eddie as relationship together smile. * Melissa has crush on Eddie say "Likes Eddie". * Melissa wear clother purple and pants purple with gray similars Terri from The Simpsons currently. * Melissa kissed to Eddie from new year´s kiss. * Melissa eat diet apple and banana as diet eat form fit. * Melissa likes Eddie dance with her room. * Melissa likes popular with her friends. * She likes fans from Cartoon Network (currently), too cine movie Cartoon Network and Disney Currently as fans likes enter Regular Show, Toy Story, ect., ect. * She likes Eddie loves-interest. * Melissa kissed Eddie from christmas and new year. * Melissa wear clother fashion. * Melissa was smart that Eddie is a smart. * Melissa likes Cartoon Network and Disney as good time currently and really likes her boyfriend Eddie. * Melissa likes her father as best friends father-daughter. * Melissa and Eddie are couple as Bart and Terri and after Slinky and Musa. * Melissa and Eddie has 6 aniversary weddings and her kissed to Eddie. * University CETEC Melissa has crush on Eddie song Close to You feeling. * Melissa have skills as exercise move fit dance and maybe computer work skills. * Melissa is hair cut good has crush on Eddie as nice. * Melissa and Terri just friends. * Melissa was clother t-shirt black with orange and pant gray similars her friend Thomas Goat, her friend pet Slinky Dog. * Melissa, Eddie, Slinky and Musa as currently friendship together good time. * Melissa likes Slinky as friends best that her pet. * She voiced lantin american Cristina Hernandez as Joy from Inside Out. * Melissa as Joy is a protagonist as adults teens enter age as Eddie, Bart and Terri. * Melissa still remember more stuff that not fuction ideal not remember as Squirrel Boy before 2013-2014 never remember time and Melissa never remember past erase leave television. * Melissa is fans from Regular Show currently. * Melissa and Cartoon Network (Regular Show) and Disney Pixar as good time as two friends friendship. * Melissa likes DVD future remembers Regular Show episodes as LenniexPenny, DianaxBolts and others moments. * She appear as semis-protagonist as leader. * Melissa is formerly class english from university Cetec. * Melissa is currently employee computer her house enter serie current, former students dislikes class school. * Melissa remembers John Lasseter fate. * Melissa is female heroine protagonist Disney Pixar as Merida from Brave, Joy from Inside Out, Dory from Finding Dory and Jessie from Toy Story Franchise. * Melissa was asleep together with her boyfriend Eddie her bedtime and her pyjama colors cut and long with pant and Eddie still his pyjama. * Melissa is brave with a tooth dental gray side part episode side mouth her monsters. * Melissa with her son-in-law be part family from Diana J. Squirrel as Melissa and Bolts a nice major role appear Owner Show and Eddie J. Squirrel part major role by minor appear. Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Couple Category:Rocha Family Category:Parents Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:Cruz Family Category:Son and Daughter Category:Protagonists Category:Ego´s Friends Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Slinky Dog Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Slinky´s Friends Category:Musa´s Friends Category:Major Characters Category:Employee Category:Bolts (Owners) Category:Simpson Family Category:Rodriguez Family Category:Irela´s friends Category:Eddie´s girlfriend Category:Cipher´s Family Category:Bolts´s Family Category:Roomate Category:Grandparents Category:Squirrel Boy Category:Toy Story Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Digimon Category:Pokémon Category:The Simpsons Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Regular Show Category:Toy Story 3 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Category:Finding Dory Category:Disney•Pixar Category:Brave